


Future

by galaxymindss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jace loves his boyfriend so much its sweet, M/M, domestic moments are the shit guys, jimon, jimon au, proposal, they do the whole thing where they propose at the same time, theyre sweet, this is like the fluffiest thing ive written in ages so pls enjoy it thank you :'), this is literally just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymindss/pseuds/galaxymindss
Summary: "Beautiful. Crushingly so. You look like the rest of my life." - Beau Taplin





	Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invisible-inktopus (basketcasewrites)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcasewrites/gifts).



Sunlight flitted through the sheer curtains, and Jace’s first thought was how incredibly warm he was. The sort of warmth that surrounded you, the kind that made his heart feel content and safe. He cracked open his eyes, blinking for a few seconds in an attempt to rid himself of any signs of sleep. He tilted his head up, taking in his surroundings and then letting a gentle smile grace his face. Simon was practically laying on him, with his head buried in the crook of Jace’s neck, his arms wrapped around his waist, and his legs tangled with Jace’s. He looked so peaceful and so fucking  _ beautiful  _ that Jace couldn't think of a moment when he had ever been happier.

Sure, they had gone through so much to get to this point, but Jace wouldn't give any of those moments for the world. When he had first met Simon, he wanted to spend every second with him, a strange feeling he had never found with anyone else. And to think, all of this came from what he thought was going to be a meaningless hook up. He made breakfast for Simon the following morning and they spent all day curled up in one another on the couch watching Harry Potter movies because Simon insisted that Jace just  _ must  _ watch them. They had slept together but somehow all the moments afterward felt more intimate. So domestic that Jace just couldn't get enough of them.

Simon was so refreshing to Jace’s mundane life, he was like the morning sun slowly filling the world around it with light. Because when Jace looked at Simon he didnt see all the bad moments, and he didn't see just another hook up, he saw his future. His future embedded in Simon’s dimples, his future in the gentle curve of Simon’s shoulders. Simon was his future, and he knew it would be a damn good one. 

Simon let out a little grumble when Jace tried to untangle himself from him, knowing that Simon got grumpy in the morning without a glass of water. He clutched tightly to Jace, incoherent words leaving his lips.

“Don’ leave,” Simon pleaded, his words laced with sleep. Jace quietly laughed, brushing Simon’s hair from his face before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“I’ll be back in a minute, I’m just getting some water,” he told his boyfriend. Simon groaned louder, shaking his head.

“No you’re not, its illegal,” he said, his voice clearer as he pulled his head from Jace’s neck, his lips pulled down into a small pout. Jace raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? It is? And who made this law?” He teased. Simon huffed.

“Me. It’s illegal to leave the bed before nine on weekends,” he explained,  shrugging fas if he was making perfect sense. Jace laughed again and Simon lightly swatted at his chest.

“It’s almost ten.” Simon’s mouth moved into a small little ‘o’. He pulled away from Jace, sitting up and wrapped himself up in their blankets.

“Well,” he started with an over dramatic sigh, “I  _ guess  _ it’s okay then.” Jace laughed again, sliding from the bed, making his way to the kitchen. 

His stomach was full of butterflies, he shouldn't be worried really, or at least that’s what Izzy told him. Simon and him had been dating for almost three years now, and Simon had repeatedly talked about taking things further. So there wasn't any reason to worry, but how could anyone be calm about asking someone to marry them? Anxiety sort of came with the whole question.

He had booked a reservation at Simon’s favorite restaurant, a small little Italian place near his old apartment. He had the ring, his speech memorized, everything would go perfectly, because after all, Simon was his future.

\---------------------------

“I think I’m gonna get the lasganga,” Simon said after a few moments of silence between the two of them. Jace laughed, his fingers rubbing against the edge of one of the laminated menus.

“You say that as if you don't get the same thing everytime we come here,” Jace teased. Simon stuck his tongue out at him, closing his menu, his attention now completely on Jace.

“So, what's the occasion?” Simon asked. His eyes widened. “Wait it’s not like, our anniversary or something, right?”

Jace waved his concerns off, fingering the black box in his coat pocket.

“Am I not allowed to treat my boyfriend?” He asked. Simon laughed, his nose scrunching and the corners of his eyes crinkling in the adorable way they did when he laughed.

“Fine, have you secrets,” Simon replied, letting out another small laugh before taking Jace’s hand in his. “But really, this is nice. Just you and me. And well, I didn't really plan to do this now so just- bear with me.” He took a deep breath. “Jace, I love you so much, and I feel like we've kind of lead up to this you know? I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope you feel the same so-” 

Jace’s eyes widened when he realized what Simon was doing and he quickly separated their hands, his chair scooting back.

“No no no! You are not doing this!” He said, panicked. Simon’s eyebrows furrowed and Jace’s heart panged when he saw how  _ hurt  _ he looked.

“Oh- I’m sorry...it’s fine if you aren't ready,” Simon said quietly, his shoulders hunching. 

“No.  _ Shit. _ ” Jace ran a hand over his face. “I-” He ignored his mind screaming at him to stop while he hurriedly got down on one knee, looking up at Simon before removing the box from his pocket, running his fingers over the velvet. “You kind of stole my moment there, gorgeous.” He laughed, shaking his head, strands of blond hair falling into his face, currently very aware of how the restaurant around them had gone quiet. “Simon Lewis, you're the most amazing person I have ever met. I love you with my heart and soul, and god,  _ of course  _ I want to spend my life with you. Not going to lie, I completely forgot my whole speech but I hope I still managed to get my point across. So, will you marry me?”

Simon’s face had blank, and he brought his hand up to his mouth before nodding.

“Yes, god  _ yes! _ ” A face splitting grin crossed Jace’s face and he slipped the golden band on Simon’s finger, unaware of when he had even opened the damn box anyway. He crushed his lips to Simon’s and Simon pulled away, peppering kisses on Jace’s face, grinning.

The sound of clapping filled Jace’s ears but all Jace could focus on was Simon’s arms wrapped around his neck. Simon was his  _ future,  _ and fuck, if it didn't feel good.

**Author's Note:**

> AH! okay so! Happy Birthday Ayesha!!! Yes, I know your birthday isnt until the 16th but me having self control is unrealistic sooooo! Anyway, we havent known eachother long but youre so amazing and lovely and aisguisdgbshabsdhbj!!! If any of you havent read their Jimon fic go check it out (https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691323) cause it's amazing and like one of the best jimon fics I've ever read!! I hope you have an amazing birthday, lovely and I hope you liked this (even tho it's kinda short) ??? Comments and kudos are very much appreciated, and come say hi on my tumblr: clarynotfairchildd.


End file.
